DE 10 2010 024 808 A1 describes a sensor design comprising a piezoresistive thin carbon film having a structured arrangement and measurement electronics. Only carbon (diamond-like carbon, DLC) layers are used. Such layers have very low resistance. The piezoelectric functional layer is structured, resulting in high manufacturing complexity for creating the force entry surfaces. Additionally, the functional layer made of DLC is coated with a wear protection layer, which can cause electrical disturbance variables in the measuring system.
US 2003/0164047 A1 describes a load sensor comprising a load detecting element and a temperature compensating element, wherein these two elements are made of the same material and have the same dimensions.
DE 102 53 178 A1 describes the use of a layer made of diamond-like carbon as a temperature sensor, which is preferably used in areas of machines subject to tribology. Furthermore, the option of simultaneously measuring pressure and temperature at different locations of layer regions is mentioned.